Miss. B.G's. / Brother George's: Friends, Classmates and Teammates: The Untold Story:
Untold Story: Miss. B.G., and Her Brother George, Friend's, Classmates and his Teammate’s: George’s First Birthday: George First Birthday he is four years old. His parents and B.G. set up preparations for George's Party. Miss. B.G. catches the answering machine, while easy dropping. The Clown that is suppost to entertain George and his Friends, It turns out he had a flu-cold; He had called to say he is sorry. Miss. B.G. calls Gad and Alex to get here immediately. They were going to entertain the children themselves. Dave and Ian are first show to up a little early to give George his first Present gift. His Parent’s took it Presents to the backyard. George’s other friends rang the door bell and went to back yard opening to the mesh doors. It is a medium side back yard with a picnic table the children sat down on the picnic bench. While the children are waiting for the entertainment: Miss. B.G., Gad and Alex put on over all shoes that is bigger than them, and started to step on each other toes. The Children started to laugh. Not to mention B.G. and her friends they lost balance. The Problem: Miss. B.G. created a rectangle wooden rack, two stone pillar stand stools, invented a walking board rack. All though the board was not very high Miss. B.G called it walking tight Rope. The children wanted to see her walk a real high rope, they chanted to her to go higher. B.G. thought it was far too dangerous the Children were not impressed. Miss. B.G. and her friends tried to make Origami's balloon. They did not know how to make one properly, bursting the plastic. They started to lose the audience, with Boo’s and Jeers. George's friends started to lose Patients with B.G. and her companions, saved by the cake while George got to open his presents. After the children left while Miss. B.G.'s in tears, her plans may have failed however B.G. Brother hugged her sister comforting her, thanking her for trying. Untold Story: Miss, B.G., and Her Brother George, Friends, Classmates and His Teammates: George's Second Birthday: George turns Five years of age: I am Concerned that George did not invite Dave and Ian two of his best friends to his birthday Party. Instead he Invites Billy, B.G.'s friend sort of who is friend with Brittney, who is not a companion to Miss. B.G.. The Problem: Billy is not in George's age group keep in mind. Since it is George's Birthday, He has the Privilege right to invite his best friend's and also Billy, after all it George's Celebration not Miss B.G. Untold Story: Miss. B.G., and Her Brother George, Friends, Classmates and his Teammates: His Best Friend Dave: Dave and George plays with toy airplane together while B.G. says hi to both of them. B.G. is asked by her parents enable to keep them occupied, she should take them to the movies while her parents drive them to the area location. Miss. B.G. was given money to see the big screen and their parents pick them up after. Miss. B.G. Guardianship Baby Sitter gets tickets to see the show; Fishy the Fish: premiere that turn into a movie, however Miss. B.G. is intimidated by little tike tots all wanting a font row sit to see the movie: Brianna the Samurai is in the next Booth Isle, Miss. B.G. wanted to sneak away and see the other movie; however instead of seeing her favorite Cineplex show she went to buy butter popcorn and drink for her little brother and Dave. Before she went back to the movies she saw grownup parents and Guardianship Baby sitters who is her age fearless went to see the movie who look after children similar to her. Opening the door for Miss. B.G. they asked her “if she is coming in?” Miss. B.G. took a deep breath did not mine being intimated, or bothered if spotted by her friends, it takes great courage and sacrifice for her little brother. Tike Tots who knew George sat beside him excited. They all enjoyed the show. Untold Story: Miss, B.G., and Her Brother George, Friends, Classmates and his Teammates: First Sport Event: Soccer: George and his First sport event game. Visitor Teammates against the Challengers travel in one direction after the soccer ball. Not yet Learned Positioning, B.G. is disappointed. She brags she is smarter than George and his Teammates. B.G. Brags at Breakfast, B.G. Brags in school Competitive fun Even Scores on their Best Goldie Bill. The Coach invites B.G. to help George and his Teammate at practice. B.G. controls the ball with her right flat foot keeping the ball away from George and his Companions. B.G. is just too fast tiring them out they gave up. B.G. is too skilled. They walk way off the field. Miss. B.G. Invited George and his Colleagues to B.G.'s First Tournament. The Problem: first half: B. G. eventually runs out of position after the ball. She was not suppost to leave her triangular spot. George and his Teammates feel better about themselves knowing they were not the only one who needed Practice, so did Miss. B.G. Untold Story: Miss B.G. and Her Bother George, Friends, Classmates and Teammates: Guardianship Baby-Sitter for a Day: Miss. B.G. sat on the curb pavement front steps thinking of how to make extra money. She could see her neighbours a dad who pulled in the drive way get out of the car, lifting up her child swing her in the house playing Super hero. That when came to her Guardianship Baby Sit for a Day However her parent agreed to help her out with terms and conditions? She will be monitored; if she could handle the job with Responsible for one day without Incident they will consider her expanding care-ship request. B.G. Hugged her parents and went to tell Gad and Alex. B.G. set up a Soccer field gold post in the backyard. She thought they want to play Tactic Foot Ball when they come. Gad guarded the stairs from any one going up there. Dave was the first child George’s friend that arrived he was polite. The next two enter the house running around the sofa. B.G.’s Mother kicked them out until dinner was ready. The Children were not interested in Soccer. They play hide go seek next to the tree house, Tie Leg-get Race, Sports: Track and Field, They have Fun. Night Time the children asked B.G. to read them a story. B.G. picks and manual she did not know how to read. She got imaginary innovative and read to them. It was not the book the put them to sleep it was the chasing around and sport races that put them into the dream Realm of sleep. The Children Parents pick them up thanking B.G. for take care of them. B.G. will be considered in mind to handle the responsibility once again. That If! She is up to the job? Untold Story Miss. B.G., and Her Brother George, Friends, Classmate and his Teammates: The First at School: Kindergarten younger: George’s first day of school: Miss. B.G. is responsible of walking her brother George to school. She has been his big sister who taught him everything she knows. He Interact with the other children younger’s and his Educator Teacher. Miss. B.G. realizes he will soon be Independent, he would be own person, she would miss being his personal educational guide. Miss. B.G. saw her brother talking to other children his age. The children distracted him as commotion of voices filled the room blocking sound out from hearing Miss. B.G... While she tried to say goodbye to George in a low tone voice, He could heard echoes of her big sister trying to communicate, she left way too early before George could say something. Miss. B.G. came to class was distracted from school work. Seem to not fair, Seem like yesterday George once was at home or at daycare, he would be at the house after school. Painting art and crafts, their Guardian Babysitter Terry or Aunt Alice would look after them when their parents were at work. Miss B.G. had a summer adventure with George at her side. Miss. B.G. walks her brother home from school. She would not talk to her brother and she became very silent, George tried to talk her about what happen at school however Miss B.G. was flustered, Conflict with Interest upset searching for answers.” Who gave them to right to teach her little brother “B.G. says to herself”? B.G. could not accept the facts she thought she has been replaced then she crying in her room quarters without George noticing, George press against B.G.’s close door sitting waiting for B.G. to come out or her room while Her Parent came home. The next day of School B.G. walks George to school. His student class mate wanted to play with George. Miss. B.G. and George came early. George excuse himself from his friends he told them “he would be there in minuet”, “he would play latter”. Before Miss. B.G. left early once again George asked “B.G. not to leave right away”? George explains to Miss. B.G. she has taught him all his life: through thick and thin, she is always a part of him. He shows much appreciation he cares for his family bond! He gave a hug and a message. He told her “she always will be her big sister no matter what” “No one can replace you Miss B.G... She immerges with extra energy with a smile on her face once again. She could concentrate once again in school and have fun with her friends. After Class work Miss. B.G. and her brother George discussed what they did in class while coming home. They could say hi to their parents, when they came home! ﻿ B.G. realized George will remain her Family Bond Member for always and Forever. B.G. smiles this is how is it should be. The Untold Story of Miss. B.G., Her Brother George, and their Cousin Relative, Friends, Classmates and his Teammates: Title: Miss. B.G. Cousin: Miranda Miss. B.G. Father calls himself an orphan, however he has a big brother lived across the boarder from where he lives. Both Brother's when they were young got along once upon a time. Adult's: They lost contact with each other, Miss B.G.'s Father Brother became too busy to stop by or answer Miss. B.G.'s Dad's letters. He became a business man of success. He never visited to see how his little Brother he was doing. He was always on the move all the time nothing could go wrong right? The Problem: Across the Border their was a Flood: First time he contacted B.G. Father in so many years. He needed his little brother to take care of his Daughter who resembled Miss B.G; her name is Miranda, younger the Miss. B.G. by one year of age: seven, Her height was a few inches shorter than Miss. B.G. and she wore glass. The Flood was on the news cast, Miss. B.G. Uncle asked her father if Miranda could spend time with him for a few days until the flood subsides. B.G. Dad: Did not refuse: would not toss his niece out of the house, after all, they were family of course she could stay. Interesting enough Glad and Alex, and Brittney were on vacation. Similar to Brittney Anne she dressed in Pretty cloths, she loves to read, she does not have a mole on her face, Miss. B.G. made that part up that another story. First day Miss. B.G. went bike riding with Miranda near the public school yard. Miss. B.G. has way more strength in her leg than Miranda does going up hill. Miranda could not keep up with B.G. once down hill she fell off her bike, B.G. mother gave Miranda a bandage to cover the cut knee. Miranda is not very sport athletic. Billy and his friends join in the Sports Match. Miranda tried however she was not strong enough, instead she just passed the ball either to the her teammates or the strongest member Miss. B.G.. Miranda did not do a lot of running worried she might ruin her dress. Night time: Miranda likes to read books, kept a flashlight on while hidden under her blanket covers. B.G. could hear her reading out loud her favorite books, like if they were sister's. It B.G.'s Mom who told them to shut of the flashlight and go to bed. Glad and Alex in the morning got back from their vacation. Miss B.G asked Miranda to cover for her while so she could greeted her friends at the tree house: welcoming them home. Miranda thought of Miss. B.G. as her big Sister and did the task what was asked of her. Clean her room, sort out the laundry, Cleaning the dishes, Even her mother noticed Miranda read a book to B.G.'s Brother George. George taught her how to get along with his precious hamster also both help each other clean out his cage. Miranda was new at this. B.G. Mother sudden figured out who she was. Miss B.G.'s Mom could not wait until B.G. came back from the Tree House, she needed an explanation for not doing her duties, what is her excuse this time. Miss. B.G. next morning: punishment: by her mom B.G. had to do her own duties surveillance by her mother just because she skip out to see her friends. The only differences is Miranda had no brothers however she had fun playing board games, and playing hiding go seek with him she had fun, Her Little Cousin wished she could stay at Miss. B.G's house forever. The Next Problem: Miranda became home sick: She missed her friends at school: Four Days has passed. Miss B.G. Uncle returned to pick up his daughter. Miranda could not wait to go home however she would miss her Cousin George and Miss. B.G. before she went back to the Border. Miss. B.G. Uncle promised to stay in contact with her father more often. Disastrous, Tragic Event could happen again anytime soon. Days are too short or long. Given an effort they would come by and not act like a strangers. Review: A. G.D Prince: